Glee Season 5 Episode 1 Pressure
by Gleefuljaylen14
Summary: The New Directions are looking forward to finishing out their year strong. But will tension in the group amongst the members cause them to lose Nationals? Rachel Berry still hasn't heard from Funny Girl, and she fears her dreams of Fanny may be over. Here is the first episode of my "Glee" season 5 scripts. More to come. Enjoy!


(OPENING SEQUENCE )

VOICE  
So here's what you missed on Glee.  
Rachel Berry had her audition for  
Funny Girl and it went really well  
but she doesn't know if she got the  
part. Ryder found out that Unique  
was Katie AKA catfish and he swore  
to never talk to her again and he  
quit Glee Club. Brittany got an  
early acceptance to M.I.T. and she  
was forced to leave for an early  
program. Also, the New Directions  
won Regionals, and Will and Emma  
finally got married. Blaine went to  
buy a ring for Kurt, and we still  
don't know if he proposed to him.  
And that's what you missed on GLEE.

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL THEATRE

(The camera swoops down to reveal an empty stage. The theatre  
lights are on and bright. Reveal RYDER LYNN. He is sitting  
in a chair farthest away from the stage, right in the  
center. He closes his eyes and envisions his friends on  
stage. Their cheers and loud and glorious as they hear  
they've won Regionals. Suddenly, MARLEY ROSE comes up from  
behind him. )

MARLEY ROSE  
Hey.

RYDER LYNN  
Hey.

(MARLEY sits down beside RYDER. He doesn't look her in the  
face. )

RYDER  
Look, if you're trying to make me  
come back to New Directions it  
isn't going to work. I'm happy  
getting away from all the drama,  
I'm happy to be able to focus  
everything on my studies, and I'm  
happy that I never have to see that  
two-faced liar ever again.

(MARLEY knows who RYDER is talking about and she flinches. )

MARLEY

I'm not here to try and convince  
you to come back. I think you know  
how much we all want you there. I  
just wanted to ask you one  
question.

RYDER  
What?

MARLEY  
Are you truly happy? Let's face  
it, Ryder. Glee was the closest  
thing any of us have had to a  
complete family in a really long  
time-

RYDER  
Your family doesn't lie and deceive  
you and crush all trust you've ever  
had for anyone ever! That's not a  
family.

MARLEY  
If it's worth anything, and I don't  
know if it is, I really miss you. A  
lot. We've had out differences in  
the past, I'm not going to deny  
that... but I really consider you  
to be a crucial part of helping me  
branch out. I would have never had  
the courage to reveal, let alone  
sing one of my songs. And that  
wouldn't have happened without you.

(You can see that RYDER is truly touched. His eyes water. )

RYDER  
I'm glad I was able to do that for  
you... but I'm not coming back.  
Ever. Tell everyone I said hello.

(RYDER gets up and rushes off and MARLEY is left alone. )

GLEE

(The scene cuts to WILLIAM SCHUESTER and EMMA PILLSBURY. They  
are sitting across from each other in WILL'S living room.  
There are giant smiles on their faces. )

WILLIAM SCHUESTER

I can't wait any longer. What is  
this about?

EMMA PILLSBURY  
Hold on, hold on, I just want to  
take in this moment.

WILL  
You're driving me crazy, Emma!

EMMA  
What I'm about to tell you is going  
to change everything. It's going to  
change our house and our jobs and  
our marriage-

WILL  
You're starting to scare me, Emma-

EMMA  
I'm pregnant.

(WILL doesn't hear her at first. When it finally hits him, he  
jumps up for joy and grabs EMMA into a huge hug. He kisses  
her passionately. )

WILL  
Please, promise me you aren't  
screwing with me!

EMMA  
I couldn't wait any longer! I'm  
three weeks in.

(WILL is now crying. EMMA is so happy she can hardly speak. )

WILL  
(Crying.)  
We're going to be a family! We're  
going to be a family.

INT. CHOIR ROOM.

(The scene switches to the GLEE CLUB walking into the choir  
room. Excited banter. )

TINA COHEN-CHANG  
Can you believe we actually won  
Regionals? Thank God Marley didn't  
pass out this time.

MARLEY

Thanks, Tina.

WADE "UNIQUE" ADAMS  
Only one more competition before we  
got it all, baby!

SAM EVANS  
It doesn't even matter if we win it  
all because none of it matter when  
Brittany's not here. None of it.

(Awkward pause in the club. )

TINA  
Way to bring down the room, Sam.

BLAINE ANDERSON  
Enough, Tina.

TINA  
Do you guys live to call me out?  
Seriously? I want to know!

ARTIE ABRAMS  
Now why in the world would we want  
to do that?

(Suddenly, WILL walks in. )

WILL  
Enough, guys. We don't have time to  
start fighting and going against  
each other, considering the amount  
of people that we just lost. We  
need twelve to compete at Nationals  
and right now we only have ten.

BLAINE  
I know, you don't have to remind  
us, Mr. Schue.

WILL  
Now, with everything going on we're  
going to have to truly put  
everything we have into these next  
few months. Because for a lot of  
people... these next few months are  
going to be their last few months  
here at McKinley. I want to make  
them count.

KITTY WILDE

Yawn.

WILL  
We can do this, guys. You just need  
to have a little faith.

MARLEY  
We'll try, Mr. Schue.

(WILL smiles. )

WILL  
Coaching a group of people,  
especially a group who are  
unfamiliar with the competitive  
nature of Nationals, alone is not  
easy. Which is why I've asked my  
good friend Finn to help me out...

ARTIE  
Are you sure that's a good idea,  
Mr. Schue?

KITTY  
Yeah, the last time we let that  
giant custard coach us we lost...

WILL  
He's just going to be my assistant.  
I call the shots.

(Pause. The kids are afraid to say what's really on their  
minds. They know things look bad for them right now. )

WILL (CONT.)  
Cheer up, guys. We're going to  
Nationals.

INT. CAFETERIA.

(BLAINE is walking with his tray in hand. He spots SAM  
sitting alone and walks to him. TINA, ARTIE, and the rest of  
the gang are sitting at another table. )

BLAINE  
Hey, Sam.

SAM  
Not now, Blaine. I'm not really in  
the mood to talk to anybody.

BLAINE

I think it'll be good to talk to  
someone. Ever since Brittany left  
you've said barely anything in Glee  
and you've been acting weird. I've  
tried calling you and texting you  
and you haven't answered-

SAM  
Its because I don't want to talk to  
anybody, alright?

(BLAINE sighs. )

BLAINE  
Believe me, Sam, I know how much it  
sucks. To lose someone that you  
care about so much. But just like  
you told me, it's going to get  
better. It always does.

(BLAINE doesn't realize that SAM is now crying. )

SAM  
Right now... I don't think it will.

(SAM rushes off and BLAINE sighs. He joins the rest of his  
friends at the lunch table. They all saw SAM run off. )

TINA  
What's up with him?

BLAINE  
Brittany.

TINA  
Ah.

BLAINE  
(Sitting down.)  
I just feel so bad for him. He  
doesn't deserve what he's going  
through. He really cared for  
Brittany, you know?

ARTIE  
We all did.

BLAINE  
It sucks that she's gone. It's  
going to be hard competing without  
her. I mean, let's face it, her  
dance moves were basically the  
reason why we wowed so many people

who came to see us perform.

ARTIE  
She's in a better place now,  
though. I'm not worried about her.

(BLAINE smiles. )

BLAINE  
Neither am I.

INT. HALLWAY

(UNIQUE is walking in the hallway. She spots RYDER. MARLEY  
sees UNIQUE and walks up to her. )

MARLEY  
(Confused.)  
Unique? What are you doing-?

UNIQUE  
I need to talk to him. I haven't  
been eating, I haven't been  
sleeping... it's tearing me apart!

MARLEY  
You know that's not a good idea!

UNIQUE  
Do you understand how it feels to  
be so guilty about something that  
you can't even breathe? I hate  
myself everyday for what I did to  
that poor boy all because I had  
some stupid crush on him! I ruined  
his life, Marley. I need to make  
this right.

MARLEY  
Bothering him at school isn't  
helping the situation, it's only  
making things worse.

UNIQUE  
At this point, Marley... I don't  
care.

(UNIQUE walks from MARLEY. She slowly walks to RYDER and he  
slams his locker closed. )

RYDER

I told you I never wanted to speak  
to you again-

UNIQUE  
Can you please just hear me out?

RYDER  
The last thing I want to do is  
"hear you out." Do you realize what  
you've done to me? I told you  
everything about myself and now I  
can't trust even the most  
trustworthy of people. And why?  
It's because of you. I told you I  
never wanted to speak to you again  
and I meant it. Now stay the hell  
away from me.

(RYDER walks off angrily and UNIQUE fights back tears. )

INT. TEACHER'S LOUNGE.

(WILL is sitting in the teacher's lounge. SHANNON BEISTE and  
EMMA PILLSBURY sit beside him. )

SHANNON BEISTE  
You alright cowboy? You look upset.

WILL  
I'm going to be fine. Just thinking  
about a few things.

BEISTE  
About your club?

WILL  
About Rachel.

(Cut back to RACHEL BERRY. She is sitting in her couch  
wrapped up in a blanket. Her computer screen and her phone  
are both in front of her. She turns away. )

WILL (CONT.)  
She had her Funny Girl callback and  
she hasn't notified me on whether  
or not she got the part.

EMMA  
Maybe she's still waiting to hear  
back.

WILL

It's been a few weeks, Emma. I  
think she would have known by now.  
I'm afraid to call her because...  
if she didn't get the part, I don't  
want to upset her anymore then she  
probably already is.

BEISTE  
Then maybe you shouldn't worry  
about it. Rachel Berry is probably  
the most ambitious person I've ever  
met. I'm sure if she gets the part,  
she'll get over it. I mean, of  
course it's going to suck, getting  
rejected from anything sucks. But  
Rachel Berry is... different.

WILL  
She's a star.

INT. RACHEL'S APARTMENT.

(RACHEL is sitting on her couch. The television is on.  
Suddenly, SANTANA LOPEZ and KURT HUMMEL walk through the  
front door. RACHEL spots them and pulls the blanket over her  
head. )

RACHEL BERRY  
If you're trying to talk to me you  
can just stop because I'm not going  
to listen. Just... go away. Please.

(KURT walks over to RACHEL and pulls the blanket off of her  
face. )

KURT HUMMEL  
Can you listen to yourself, Rachel?  
You have been holed up here in this  
apartment for weeks and it's time  
for you to get a grip on reality.

RACHEL  
Maybe I don't want to get a grip on  
reality.

SANTANA LOPEZ  
Listen, Berry, I hate  
disappointment just as much as the  
next person... but this is  
ridiculous. If you're going to get  
like this every time you lose a

part in some Broadway show then

maybe this business isn't for you-

RACHEL  
Don't say that. I know this  
business is for me. And I haven't  
officially lost the part either.  
I've been checking  
every minute and there have been no  
updates on Funny Girl either. Maybe  
they're still trying to find the  
right Fanny...

KURT  
And I want it to be you... more  
than anything. But you sitting here  
torturing yourself over it is  
unhealthy. You need to get up. You  
need to start exploring the city!  
We're in New York, Rachel! This is  
our time to shine!

SANTANA  
(Grabbing RACHEL'S hand.)  
Now, get off your ass, get dressed,  
and come on.

RACHEL  
What? Why?

SANTANA  
Kurt and I have a surprise for you.  
Now hurry up!

(RACHEL runs into the bathroom with a smile on her face. KURT  
smiles and high fives SANTANA. )

INT. CHOIR ROOM.

(TINA is sitting down in the choir room on her phone. She  
checks it and starts pacing back and forth. BLAINE walks in  
after and he looks confused. )

BLAINE  
Tina? What's wrong? Is everything  
alright?

TINA  
Hurry! Close the door!

(BLAINE shuts it. )

BLAINE

I came over here as soon as you  
texted me... do you want to tell me  
what's going on?

TINA  
I talked to you a few months ago  
about my future. I told you how I  
wanted to explore acting... about  
how I wanted to be a star.

BLAINE  
And I told you that all of those  
things were possible...

TINA  
Right. So, a few months ago, I  
applied to some acting schools...  
in Los Angeles. I thought long and  
hard about where I wanted to go and  
I realized that New York just...  
isn't for me. I want to be on T.V.,  
I want to be the girl that girls  
like me look up too! I just found  
out that I got wait-listed at a  
veterenary college just incase my  
acting thing doesn't work out.  
But... But I have this feeling.  
This gut feeling that it will. I  
know it will.

BLAINE  
That's... that's amazing, Tina! I'm  
so proud of you!

(TINA looks down at her phone. Her eyes go big. )

TINA  
Oh... Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh, oh my  
gosh, I have they emailed me!

BLAINE  
Wait, what school?

TINA  
UCLA. That's my plan. I applied for  
their acting program. This is it.  
My acceptance... or rejection to my  
dream school. If I get into this  
school, I'll be able to audition  
for things in L.A. while I take  
classes. It's everything I've ever  
dreamed of!

(BLAINE walks over and grabs TINA'S hand. )

BLAINE  
No matter what happens... I'm here  
for you. You know that.

(TINA hugs BLAINE. )

TINA  
You open it! I can't do it!

(TINA shoves the phone to BLAINE. )

BLAINE  
I really think you should-

TINA  
Please, Blaine.

(BLAINE sighs and takes TINA'S phone. He opens the email. His  
eyes go wide. )

BLAINE  
Tina Cohen-Chang...

(Pause. TINA looks beyond anxious. )

BLAINE (CONT.)  
You're going to UCLA!

(TINA begins to cry. BLAINE hugs her and they cheer!)

TINA  
I did it! I actually did it! I'm  
going to California! I'm going to  
California! I have to go tell Mr.  
Schuester, Artie... everyone!

(TINA runs out and BLAINE smiles. He is happy for TINA. His  
face suddenly changes from happiness to complete sadness. )

FLASHBACK. INT. CHOIR ROOM.

(WILL and EMMA just officially got married. BLAINE and KURT  
are standing right next to each other. He leans over to  
KURT. )

BLAINE  
Hey, when everyone rushes out, can  
you stay behind for a few minutes?  
I wanted to talk to you about  
something...

KURT  
Sure.

(BLAINE smiles. WILL turns towards all his students. )

WILL  
Well... this was unexpected!

(Laughter. )

WILL (CONT.)  
Celebratory dinner at Breadstix! On  
me!

(Cheers. )

WILL (CONT.)  
We're finally married!

(Everyone rushes off, talking excitedly. MERCEDES JONES walks  
to KURT. )

MERCEDES JONES  
You coming?

KURT  
In a minute.

MERCEDES  
Okay.

(MERCEDES walks out and the room is empty except for KURT and  
BLAINE. )

KURT  
Is everything alright, Blaine?

BLAINE  
Everything is perfect... actually,  
things couldn't be better for me  
right now. And you want to know  
why?

KURT  
Why?

BLAINE  
Because I'm here with you.

(KURT smiles. )

KURT

Well... that's very sweet.

BLAINE  
(Sigh.)  
Things have been really, really  
hard for us this year. I made the  
biggest mistake of my life which  
caused me the worse misery I've  
ever had to experience. These  
months of not being with you have  
made me the unhappiest man in the  
world, and if I could, I would go  
back in time in a heartbeat and  
change every mistake I've ever made  
that cost me you.

(KURT seems at a lose of words. )

KURT  
Yeah, well you can't do that, can  
you?

BLAINE  
No. But I can do this. I can  
promise to you that I will never,  
ever hurt you again. I can promise  
you that I will do everything in my  
power to make you the happiest,  
proudest man you can be, and I will  
do everything in my power to love  
you the way you deserve to be  
loved. I love you, Kurt Elizabeth  
Hummel.

KURT  
Blaine-

(BLAINE suddenly gets down on one knee. KURT gasps. )

BLAINE  
I've wanted to do this since the  
first time I met you at Dalton. And  
now that we can legally love each  
other whenever we want... Kurt,  
will you marry me?

(KURT is silent. BLAINE has a hopeful sparkle in his eye. )

KURT  
You go out and buy this beautiful  
ring and get down on one knee  
saying things that you know I want

to hear, and then you cheat on me

on top of all of that... and you  
expect me to... to marry you?

BLAINE  
I made a mistake. I've apologized  
over and over and I promise that it  
will never happen again just as  
long as you give me a chance-

KURT  
(Crying.)  
I don't think I can do that,  
Blaine. At least not right now. I  
can't marry, I can't pretend that  
I'm not still hurt over what you  
did to me. I'm sorry. But no. Not  
now. No.

(KURT walks off and BLAINE immediately breaks down. )

END FLASHBACK. INT. CHOIR ROOM.

(BLAINE is still in the choir room alone. He closes his eyes,  
sighs, and walks out the room. )

INT. HALLWAY

(JAKE PUCKERMAN is walking down the hallway. He is smiling. )

JAKE PUCKERMAN (V.O.)  
Here I am, about to start the  
second semester of my sophomore  
year, being ignored. Recently it  
seems like the only thing that's  
mattered around this dumb school is  
Ryder, Ryder, Ryder. I'm not a  
cocky guy, but I'm just as good a  
singer, and I'm a much better  
dancer than him. Mercedes and Mike  
even told me that I was basically  
Glee's new star. So why does no one  
see me that way?

(JAKE stops and spots KITTY talking to ARTIE. He sighs. )

JAKE (V.O.)  
Look at Kitty, for example. She is  
probably the biggest bitch in this  
school and even she is getting more

attention than me. It's time for me

to make a stand for myself. It's  
time for me to be the man I need  
too. But how?

(KITTY laughs as ARTIE says something funny. )

JAKE  
And I know just what to do.

INT. AUDITORIUM.

(BLAINE walks into the auditiorium. He has his guitar in  
hand, and he sits down on a stool. He sighs, and he begins  
to play, and eventually he begins to sing. )

BLAINE  
(Singing.)  
**_Give me love like her, cause lately _**  
**_I've been waking up alone. Paint _**  
**_splattered tear drops on my shirt, _**  
**_Told you I'd let them go. And that _**  
**_I'll fight my corner, and that _**  
**_tonight I'll call you, after my _**  
**_blood turns into alcohal. Oh, I _**  
**_just wanna hold you. Give a little _**  
**_time to me, or burn this out, we'll _**  
**_play hide and seek, to turn this _**  
**_around. All I want, is the taste _**  
**_that your lips allow, my my, my my, _**  
**_give me love. My my, my my, give me _**  
**_love._**

(BLAINE suddenly starts to go emotional. The music voices of  
people chanting "My My, give me love," play in the  
background. BLAINE cries out into the theatre. )

BLAINE (CONT.)  
(Sobbing.)  
_**Love me! Love me! Love me! Give me **_  
_**love! Give me love!**_

(He falls to his knees. )

BLAINE (CONT.)  
(singing.)  
_**My my, my my, give me love. My my, **_  
_**my my, give me love. My my, my my, **_  
_**give me love. My my, my my, give me **_  
_**love. **_

(BLAINE is crying. Suddenly, it is revealed that SAM has been

watching the entire time. He wants to get up and help his  
best friend. But he realizes that BLAINE needs some time to  
his self. Tears well up in his eyes as he walks away. )

INT. HALLWAY.

(ARTIE is frantically wheeling his way down the hallway. He  
spots JAKE and MARLEY talking and rushes to them. )

ARTIE  
Guys, we have a problem.

JAKE  
What is it?

ARTIE  
I just found out that online there  
is a nasty comment going around  
saying that we didn't deserve to  
win Regionals! People are saying  
that Frida Romero was actually  
better than all of us combined, and  
I read that apparantly the  
Hoosierdaddies has more pazass than  
the New Directions will ever have.

(MARLEY and JAKE look horrified. )

JAKE  
Well, what does this mean? I mean,  
we can't let this bring us down  
obviously.

ARTIE  
It's kind of hard to not let this  
bring us down when everyone is  
agreeing with it.

MARLEY  
Should we tell Mr. Schuester? Maybe  
he'll have some advice on how to  
handle this. We don't want to do  
something stupid that will cost us  
Nationals. We're not going to let  
this destroy our chance of winning.

ARTIE  
One of us is going to have to break  
the news to the group. Because if  
this gets around to people that  
we're still being seen as the

underdogs even after we've won...  
all the hope we have might be gone  
for good.

(ARTIE wheels away and MARLEY looks hurt. She slams her  
locker shut. )

MARLEY  
Could things get any worse? How can  
this happen! We won at Regionals  
because we were good!

JAKE  
Listen, I won't let some stupid  
rumor going around saying that we  
didn't deserve to win crush my  
confidence, and you shouldn't  
either.

(JAKE lifts MARLEY face up and holds it tenderly. )

JAKE (CONT.)  
That song you wrote was absolutely  
amazing. None of us could have done  
something as incredible as that,  
and I'm sure as hell that no one on  
any of the other teams could have  
done that either. You are a star,  
Marley Rose, and New Directions is  
going to prove to everyone that we  
do have what it takes to win. We  
can do this.

(MARLEY smiles. JAKE wipes the tears out of her eyes. )

MARLEY  
I love you, Jake.

(She kisses him. )

JAKE  
I love you too.

INT. CHOIR ROOM.

(The kids are sitting down in their normal chairs. WILL is  
standing in front of the room. )

WILL  
I have a special announcement to  
tell you guys before we get  
started.

KITTY  
Are you about to finally reveal to  
us that you're gay? Because let me  
just say, I knew it all along.

(WILL is confused. )

WILL  
What? No. I... I was going to say  
that something really exciting has  
just happened to Emma and I.

(Pause. )

WILL (CONT.)  
Emma's pregnant.

(Cheers and happines. )

JOE HART  
Congratulations Mr. Schuester!

ARTIE  
Finally a real baby and not some  
fake one your ex-wife made up just  
so that you would stay married to  
her!

BLAINE  
Wait, what?

UNIQUE  
When did that happen?

ARTIE  
It's a long story...

WILL  
I wanted to tell you guys a few  
days ago but... now just seems like  
the perfect time. I mean, our  
wedding couldn't have been more  
special. Being here in this room  
that has brought us so many great  
memories with people who I love  
more than anything. And now this.  
Things couldn't be better.

SUGAR MOTA  
Well, we love you Mr. Schue!

WILL

And I love you. Now, today we're-

(SUGAR stops WILL. )

SUGAR  
Before we start, I have something I  
want to say, if that's okay with  
you. Not like I care if it isn't...

(SUGAR stands in front of the class. )

SUGAR (CONT.)  
You all know how difficult things  
can be with me, you know, with the  
aspergers and all.

TINA  
(Whisper to BLAINE.)  
Self diagnosed...

SUGAR  
So my daddy has finally agreed to  
let me follow my dreams and live in  
Paris while going to a hospital to  
help treat this sickness that has  
plagued me.

(The room is silent. No one is saying anything. )

SUGAR (CONT.)  
I'm going to Paris, bitches! That  
is all.

(SUGAR sits back down. )

WILL  
Wait... are you saying you're  
leaving?

SUGAR  
Obviously the amount of product you  
put in your hair is clouding your  
hearing...

WILL  
Sugar, now is a terrible time for  
you to go, we need you for  
Nationals!

SUGAR  
You were the one who told me I  
couldn't sing when I first stepped

into this smelly old room. And oh,  
how the tables have turned. Now  
you're begging me to stay.

WILL  
If you leave now, we'll be screwed.

SUGAR  
(Getting up.)  
Well, just like I always say. Show  
choir is stupid... unless it's  
always about me.

(SUGAR is about to walk out the door. )

ARTIE  
Sugar, wait!

(ARTIE wheels to her. )

ARTIE (CONT.)  
You really don't have to do this,  
you know. I know you may have been  
feeling a bit, unappreciated  
recently, all of us have felt that  
way at some point, but we can move  
past that if you give us a shot!

SUGAR  
Look at you, Artie. I even thought  
you were cute for a while until I  
remembered you were in a  
wheelchair.

(ARTIE is stunned. )

SUGAR (CONT.)  
Sorry, aspergers.

(SUGAR finally turns around to the group. There is a smirk on  
her face. )

SUGAR (CONT.)  
See you on the flip side, losers!

(SUGAR walks out the door. ARTIE turns toward everyone left  
in Glee. He doesn't know what to say until... )

JAKE  
It's official. We're screwed.

EXT. TIMES SQUARE

(RACHEL, KURT, and SANTANA are all linking arms walking down  
Times Square. RACHEL has the biggest smile on her face. )

RACHEL  
Thanks so much for this, guys.  
Every time I get into a funk I just  
need to find myself back to here.  
This... This is where I belong.  
There are so many more  
opportunities out there for me than  
just Funny Girl. This is my home.

KURT  
I'm so glad you've come to your  
senses. I've missed you, Rach.

SANTANA  
I'll admit. I loved the silence  
from you. You being in a funk was  
the best thing for my sleeping  
schedule... so it's really good to  
have you back.

KURT  
Which is why we brought you here.

(KURT turns around and behind him is a giant WICKED poster.  
SANTANA walks to his side. )

KURT (CONT.)  
If you don't remember, this show is  
the reason why we have the drive we  
have today. On the stage for that  
show, we got to experience that  
rush that we all know called  
showbiz. Here, we recognized our  
destiny.

(RACHEL smiles. )

KURT (CONT.)  
So, out of the kindness of my Dad's  
heart, he bought the three of us  
tickets to the show tonight. And  
from me, to you, I wish you a happy  
recovery into your normal insane,  
psychoanalytic self.

SANTANA  
Now. You gonna just stand there, or  
are you going to hug us?

(RACHEL grabs the three and holds them tight. )

RACHEL  
I love you guys.

KURT  
Come on. We don't wanna miss the  
show.

(They walks off. )

INT. THEATRE.

(All the GLEE kids are gathered in the theatre. KITTY looks  
annoyed. )

KITTY  
Can someone explain to me why we're  
gathered in this dingy place? I  
hate the theatre, it just... sucks  
the life out of me.

BLAINE  
I brought us all here because we  
have a dilemma.

KITTY  
What? Has your spiraling depression  
at being rejected and alone  
starting to affect your wardrobe?  
Because your bow ties have been  
looking quite crooked lately.

BLAINE  
No. This is about Sugar and Ryder  
and all the other people missing  
from New Directions. Nationals is  
in a few months and we need more  
members. Or else we're going to be  
disqualified just because we don't  
have enough people to perform...

ARTIE  
So what do you want us to do about  
it?

BLAINE  
We're going to have to recruit new  
members. I think that's all we can  
do about it.

KITTY

But Blaine, sorry to interject...  
but we have other pressing matters  
to discuss.

BLAINE  
Like what?

KITTY  
Sam told me that he spotted someone  
in this very room breaking down and  
screaming like a maniac to a very  
popular Ed Sheeran song.

(BLAINE glances at SAM who looks extremly embarrassed. )

SAM  
Kitty! I told you not to say  
anything about that!

KITTY  
Oops.

BLAINE  
(Embarrassed.)  
I'm sorry. No one was supposed to  
see that.

SAM  
I'm so sorry, man. I know I  
shouldn't have been spying but... I  
needed to talk to you and then I  
saw you breakdown and I thought you  
just needed some time to  
yourself...

BLAINE  
I'm fine. Alright? I'm fine.

SAM  
Blaine-

BLAINE  
Trust me. I am okay. That was just  
a bad day.

KITTY  
It seems like you've been having a  
lot of "bad days."

BLAINE  
Can we just get off of me? This is  
about recruiting new members so  
that we win Nationals!

JAKE

(Finally speaking up.)  
Well... you can count on me. We're  
gonna get new members and we're  
gonna win.

BLAINE  
That's the attitude we need, Jake.  
We can do this!

JAKE  
If you need anything, you can count  
on me. You all can. I'm ready to  
take my position as a leader.  
Mercedes was right. I am ready to  
bring this club to victory. Who's  
with me?

MARLEY  
You know I am.

JAKE  
Everybody?

BLAINE  
(Smiling.)  
Let's do this.

INT. HALLWAY.

(Shot to someone walking down the hallway. People are glaring  
and fear spreads across their face as they come through.  
BECKY JACKSON is walking and stops. A smile spreads across  
her face. )

BECKY JACKSON  
It's good to have you back.

(SUE SYLVESTER is revealed. )

SUE SYLVESTER  
It's good to be back, my little  
minion. And first order of  
business, besides my child Robin...  
get my job back here. I should have  
never left. Of course, the glitz  
and glamor of aerobics life was  
good for a while, but my true  
calling is terrorizing children,  
not old women with more flab than  
an overweight teenage video-gamed  
obsessed male.

(BECKY smiles. )

SUE (CONT.)  
Now, where's Principal Figgins.

INT. CHOIR ROOM.

(WILL is sitting in the choir room going through paperwork.  
He is trying to decide which songs to sing at Sectionals,  
and which songs to sing at Nationals. He doesn't know what  
to do. Too many people are gone. Suddenly, BLAINE walks in. )

BLAINE  
You said you wanted to see me, Mr.  
Schue?

WILL  
Blaine, yes. Sit down. I wanted to  
run some things over with you about  
Nationals. Get your opinion on a  
few things.

(BLAINE sits down. )

BLAINE  
Alright, shoot!

WILL  
Nationals is only a few months  
away. With Brittany gone from the  
club and Sugar we don't have enough  
people to compete and I don't know  
what we're going to do...

BLAINE  
So there's no way that Brittany can  
come down for the competition?

WILL  
I haven't gotten the chance to talk  
to her about it yet.

BLAINE  
Leave it to me, Mr. Schue. Maybe I  
can convince Brittany not to give  
up on us just yet.

WILL  
But she got a scholarship to  
M.I.T-

BLAINE  
I got this, Mr. Schue! Trust me.

(Suddenly, it hits him. BLAINE gets an idea. )

WILL  
I know that face. You have another  
idea...

BLAINE  
Nothing is ever too crazy, right?

INT. PRINCIPAL FIGGINS' OFFICE.

(SUE SYLVESTER is sitting in PRINCIPAL FIGGINS' office. She  
has a confident look on her face. )

SUE  
As always, let me be the one to  
break the silence here. It's become  
clear to me that I have made a  
terrible mistake. I want back into  
this miserable high school  
immediately.

PRINCIPAL FIGGINS  
You know what I can't do that,  
Sue-

SUE  
It was a mistake. It was wrong of  
me to bring that gun here into this  
school, I realize that. And I have  
apologized to you for it. But you  
can't tell me that things haven't  
been strange since I've been gone.

(Pause. )

SUE (CONT.)  
I don't want to fight with you,  
Figgins. I just want you to realize  
that I am capable of being around  
children again. I want my job back.  
P... Please.

FIGGINS  
I don't know if I can do that, Sue.

SUE  
But Figgins-

FIGGINS  
Do you realize the fear you brought  
on this school the day that gun  
went off? We had over a dozen  
students transfer to other schools  
because they were afraid the  
supposed shooter would come back  
and finish the job!

SUE  
There was not shooter!

FIGGINS  
I know that, but what were the  
students supposed to think? The day  
that gun went off, you let them  
down.

SUE  
Don't you think I realize that?  
Don't you think I regret ever  
bringing that gun here? I do. Every  
day. I know I made a mistake, and  
you know that this school can't go  
on without me here.

FIGGINS  
I've given you second chances, Sue!  
Some against my own will, of  
course-

SUE  
This time, you give me a chance to  
stay and I'm here for good. No more  
tricks, no more blackmailing, just  
me, my students, and a Nationals  
championship. Can I give you that?  
I think, with everything that  
happened, it's the least I can give  
you.

(FIGGINS gives SUE a hard look. He is thinking hard about  
what to do. )

FIGGINS  
Fine. But one more chance. That's  
all I'm giving you.

(SUE smiles. )

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH LIBRARY.

(JOE is sitting down at the library. He is reading through a  
book "Questioning Your Faith", and SAM plops down beside  
him. He slams the book shut quickly. )

SAM  
Hey, dude.

JOE  
Sam! I'm... I'm sorry. You scared  
me.

SAM  
Sorry about that. Listen, I wanted  
to talk to you about something that  
I've been worrying about ever since  
I noticed it a few weeks ago.

JOE  
Yes?

SAM  
Dude, why did you cut your dreads?  
Those dreads were what made you  
stand out of the crowd! They were,  
like, your fingerprints! No one  
else could have them but you!

(JOE looks annoyed.)

JOE  
I knew someone would ask me about  
this. Look, I just don't want to  
talk about it, alright?

SAM  
There's another thing I was  
worrying about too.

JOE  
Sam, I really just don't feel like  
talking now-

SAM  
What... What happened between you  
and Quinn? The two of you seemed so  
close last year and it bothers me  
because no one would talk about  
what happened between the two of  
you. Kind of like how no one would  
talk about what happened between me  
and Mercedes.

JOE  
In the end, Quinn and I just  
weren't right for each other.

SAM  
Why?

FLASHBACK. INT. JOE'S HOUSE.

(JOE and QUINN are sitting down on the couch. JOE looks  
nervous. )

QUINN FABRAY  
You don't have to look so scared,  
I'm not going to bite you.

JOE  
(Embarrassed.)  
I know, I know.

QUINN  
Then what's the problem? Why do you  
look so afraid?

JOE  
I never actually had a girl in my  
house before.

(QUINN smiles. )

QUINN  
Never? Like ever?

JOE  
Never. My parents always told me  
that girls today were evil and if I  
got one of them alone the devil  
would take over me and bad things  
would happen.

QUINN  
You really believed that?

JOE  
I don't know. I never really had  
anyone else to talk to about all  
that stuff. My whole life my  
parents have done nothing but tell  
me what I'm doing wrong. They talk  
about how they're the biggest  
Christian's around but they... they  
don't act like it.

QUINN  
Maybe they tell you all that stuff  
because they don't want you to get  
hurt.

JOE  
I'm sixteen, I'm old enough to know  
what's right and what's wrong.

QUINN  
That's why I like you so much.

(QUINN begins to try and kiss JOE. QUINN grows angry. )

QUINN (CONT.)  
What's the matter? Do you not find  
me attractive?

JOE  
You know I do-

QUINN  
Then why won't you kiss me?

JOE  
Why can't we just sit down and have  
a conversation for once?

QUINN  
We talk all the time-

JOE  
Can't we just enjoy each others  
company without all the sexual  
tension that has to come with it?

QUINN  
You're the one who got a little too  
excited when you came to me  
recovery class, not me!

JOE  
I know, and I'm embarrassed by  
that-

QUINN  
You know what? I'm so stupid. I  
don't know what I was thinking! I  
actually thought that for once I  
could date a guy that was different  
then all the rest of them. But I  
was wrong. All you're worried about  
it yourself, and I need someone to

care about me. Finn didn't do it,  
Puck sure as hell didn't do it, and  
you're no different. Goodbye, Joe.

JOE  
Quinn!

(QUINN angrily gets up and leaves. )

END FLASHBACK. INT. MCKINLEY HIGH LIBRARY.

(SAM is shocked. JOE looks sad. )

JOE  
That was the last time we talked to  
each other. I know it was a stupid  
thing for us to argue over, but I  
just wasn't ready, and I don't  
think Quinn understood that.

SAM  
Wow, man. I'm... I'm so sorry. It  
sounds like you really cared about  
Quinn.

JOE  
I did. It sucks that I'll never get  
the opportunity to tell her how  
much I liked her.

(SAM gets an idea. )

SAM  
Maybe you will...

JOE  
What are you talking about?

(SAM smiles. )

INT. CHOIR ROOM.

(BLAINE is sitting down in the room annoyed. Suddenly, KITTY  
walks in. BLAINE jumps up. )

BLAINE  
Well?

KITTY

Nothing! There is no guy or slut in  
their right mind that would think  
about joining Glee Club! They all  
heard about Marley's flop at  
Sectionals. It's embarrassing.

BLAINE  
You're telling me that not one  
person you talked to wanted to join  
Glee Club?

KITTY  
That's exactly what I'm telling you  
Supergay.

(BLAINE is stunned. )

BLAINE  
I'm sorry... what?

KITTY  
Supergay. It's a nickname I'm  
trying out for you. I like it, it  
sums you up perfectly. You're super  
and your gay, it fits.

BLAINE  
Oh... okay?

(Suddenly, JAKE walks in. )

BLAINE (CONT.)  
Jake, thanks God, please tell me  
that you have good news?

JAKE  
Not exactly...

BLAINE  
What now?

JAKE  
I talked to all my friends at the  
Biracial United Club and they all  
told me the same thing.

BLAINE  
Which is?

(JAKE grows embarrassed. )

JAKE  
That they don't... don't want to be  
on a team where all the players  
can't even stay conscious for an  
entire performance.

BLAINE  
Marley's flop is really getting  
around, isn't it?

KITTY  
It's bad, Blaine. For one, she's  
alread super annoying and not very  
pretty.

(JAKE starts to object. )

KITTY (CONT.)  
Sorry Jake. But now her failure is  
starting to bring down the club and  
that's not cool!

BLAINE  
What do you suggest we do?

KITTY  
I think you now exactly what we  
need to do. It may not be nice, or  
acceptable or whatever, but if we  
want new members I think we're  
going to have to lose another one.

JAKE  
(Angry.)  
We are not kicking Marley out!

KITTY  
What else are we supposed to do? No  
one new wants to come back! Unique  
scared Ryder away, we have no other  
option!

JAKE  
Marley is one of the strongest  
voices we have here in this group.  
If we kick her out, we're just  
going to be in more trouble than we  
already are! Who's going to cover  
her spot? You, Kitty?

KITTY  
I wouldn't be opposed to the job-

JAKE  
There is no way you can make up for  
her! Tina definitely can't do it  
either!

BLAINE  
Tina is good-

JAKE  
Yes. Tina is good and so is Kitty,  
but good is not going to win us a  
National championship. Only amazing  
will and Marley is definition  
amazing.

(BLAINE is starting to get nervous. )

JAKE (CONT.)  
You're... You're not actually  
starting to agree with her, are  
you?

BLAINE  
I think Marley is a great person,  
and I'm not saying that she doesn't  
have a good voice.

JAKE  
Then what's the problem?

BLAINE  
If only you could have spent a year  
with Rachel Berry-

JAKE  
Of course, it all comes down to  
her, doesn't it? I don't even know  
the chick and she still dictates  
every move we make here in this  
club!

BLAINE  
It's like that because she was  
truly a star! We went to  
competitions and people were  
actually afraid to compete against  
her. That was the one thing that  
always put us over the edge in  
competitions. Marley is such a  
sweetheart but... but after her  
stunt, people just aren't saying  
that about... her.

(JAKE is stunned. )

JAKE  
Wow. I can't believe I'm actually  
hearing this come out of your  
mouth, of all people. You're always  
so team oriented and you're  
accepting the idea of possibly  
kicking a girl out just because  
she's not as good as Rachel Berry,  
a girl who geaduated almost a year  
ago? Do you realize how stupid that  
sounds!

BLAINE  
That's not the point, Jake! The  
point is that we need all the help  
we can get at this next competition  
and having Marley on our team is  
not going to help us out! I'm not  
saying we should kick her out, I am  
not saying that! But I think we  
should figure out a way to keep her  
more in the background than before,  
you know? Not as many solos... I  
don't know! But Nationals is all  
about image, and she is just  
bringing down our image!

(Suddenly, MARLEY walks in. )

MARLEY  
Who is?

(BLAINE, KITTY, and JAKE all look at each other in shock. )

INT. RACHEL'S APARTMENT.

(RACHEL BERRY is sitting on the couch. KURT walks into the  
room after a little while. RACHEL looks sad. )

KURT  
I thought you'd be asleep by now.

RACHEL  
I wasn't tired.

KURT  
Santana passed out as soon as she  
laid in her bed.

RACHEL  
I don't blame her. Tonight was  
exhausting.

(KURT sits beside her on the couch. She sighs. )

RACHEL (CONT.)  
Thank you so much for tonight,  
Kurt. I mean it. I know I've been a  
drag to be around these past couple  
of days, but I'll try and cheer up  
for your sake. I promise.

(KURT smiles. )

KURT  
Anything for you, Rachel Berry.  
You're my best friend, you know  
that. I'm here to help you.

RACHEL  
And I'm here to help you.

(The two laugh. )

KURT  
Tonight was a quick little get away  
but... it didn't get rid of our  
problems. I know it didn't.

RACHEL  
Of course it didn't.

KURT  
I can't stop thinking about...  
about Blaine.

(Pause. KURT looks sad. )

RACHEL  
We already talked about this. I  
told you that it was going to take  
time for you to fully release him  
from you life. I mean, the guy just  
propsed to you a few weeks ago,  
it's going to take more than a few  
drinks to wipe him out of your  
mind. I mean, look at me and Finn.  
It took me a while to get him out  
of my mind. Besides, you have Adam,  
and he's a perfectly great guy and  
I think he's just what you need to  
forget about Blaine.

KURT  
Okay, you and Finn are totally  
different. You are still in love

with him and the two of you are  
bound to be together. Everyone  
knows that. I used to think that  
about me and Blaine but... I guess  
I was wrong. And Adam. He's a great  
guy he's just... I don't know.  
He's-

RACHEL  
Not Blaine?

(KURT sighs. )

KURT  
Right. He's not Blaine.

(Pause. )

KURT (CONT.)  
The sad part is that I should be  
over him. He really hurt me. Bad.  
And the fact that I still have  
feelings for him makes me feel like  
I'm an idiot!

RACHEL  
You're not an idiot, Kurt. You were  
in love, and then everything got  
screwed up. It's life. It happens.

KURT  
What if I never get over him? What  
if things never get better for me?

RACHEL  
You don't need to worry about that.  
They will, trust me.

(Another long pause. RACHEL takes a sip of her tea. )

RACHEL (CONT.)  
I can't stop thinking about Funny  
Girl.

KURT  
Rachel-

RACHEL  
I should have heard back from them  
by now! I know I should have! So  
why is it taking them so long to  
tell me that I didn't get it?

KURT  
Things like this take time, you  
know that. Besides, with you in the  
running for anything, of course  
it's going to be a hard decision.

RACHEL  
Okay, you keep boosting my  
confidence, it's time for me to  
boot yours. Why are you not out  
auditiong for things? You are just  
as talented as me.

KURT  
I'm too busy with Isabelle.  
Besides, I'm not good enough. You  
don't have to tell me that just  
because you're my best friend-

RACHEL  
I'm not! And even thought you are  
my best friend, I would tell you  
right away if you sucked. That's  
what friends do.

KURT  
(Sigh.)  
I don't know, Rachel. Things are  
just really jumbled up in my mind  
right now. I need some time to take  
things slow and to really think  
about these new few months.

RACHEL  
And that's okay to do. You don't  
have to rush into anyting at all.  
That's what college is about,  
exploring all of your options until  
there's none left.

(KURT smiles. )

KURT  
It would be nice to be considered  
for a part in a Broadway show.

(RACHEL laughs. )

RACHEL  
I guess it's pretty awesome.

(Before the two can say anything else, SANTANA appears  
looking tired and grumpy. )

SANTANA  
As much as I love to hear to two of  
you go on and on about how terrible  
your lives are, I would also love  
to get some sleep. Do you mind  
kindly shutting the hell up?

RACHEL  
Sorry Santana!

KURT  
Go back to sleep Cruella Deville.

(SANTANA rolls her eyes. )

SANTANA  
Screw you.

(SANTANA disappears and RACHEL and KURT quietly laugh. )

INT. CHOIR ROOM.

(The next day in Glee Club. WILL walks in and claps his hands  
to settle everyone down.)

WILL  
Alright guys, quiet down. We have a  
lot to do today.

KITTY  
Don't you think it's pretty much  
pointless without enough members  
here? What? We're gonna practice a  
number for Nationals with eight  
people?

WILL  
Okay, it's more than eight Kitty,  
and today I think we should focus a  
bit more on getting everything set  
and ready for what's to come. We're  
going to have new members, guys. I  
know it. We just need to breathe  
and know that we can recruit.  
Blaine is working on some things to  
get us started, so it's really all  
up to you guys now.

MARLEY  
Mr. Schue, I think if you give me a  
bit more time, I can convince Ryder  
to come back.

(JAKE doesn't like the sound of this. )

WILL  
I'll give you all the time you  
need, Marley.

ARTIE  
What about Sugar? She's just... not  
coming back?

WILL  
From what I've heard... no.

ARTIE  
I don't understand how she could do  
something like this! She knows how  
important Nationals is to us. She's  
just going to leave?

WILL  
Look, we can't go around passing  
the blame. We just need to keep our  
eye on the prize.

UNIQUE  
And how are we supposed to do that?

WILL  
Like this.

INT. AUDITORIUM.

(Quick cut to the Glee Club on stage. BLAINE comes intot he  
spotlight and begins to sing. )

BLAINE  
(Singing.)  
_**Pressure, pushing down on me, **_  
_**pushing down on you, no man ask **_  
_**for. Under pressure, it burns a **_  
_**building down, splits a family in **_  
_**two. Puts people on streets.**_

JAKE  
(Singing.)  
_**It's the terror of knowing what **_  
_**this world is about. Watching some **_  
_**good friends screaming. **_

MARLEY  
(Singing.)  
_**Let me out. Pray tomorrow takes me **_

_**higher. Pressure on people, people **_  
_**on streets. **_

SAM  
(Singing.)  
_**Chippin' around, kick my brains **_  
_**around the floor. These are the **_  
_**days, it never rains but it pours. **_  
_**People on streets. People on **_  
_**streets.**_

UNIQUE  
(Singing.)  
_**It's the terror of knowing what **_  
_**this world is about. Watching some **_  
_**good friends screaming, "Let Me **_  
_**Out!"**_

BLAINE  
(Singing.)  
_**Pray tomorrow, takes me higher. **_  
_**Pressure on people. People on **_  
_**streets.**_

ARTIE  
(Singing.)  
**_Turn away from it all a blind man. _**  
**_Sat on the fence but it don't work. _**  
**_Keep coming up with love but it's _**  
**_so slashed and torn. Why, Why, why? _**

JOE  
(Singing.)  
_**Insanity laughs, under pressure **_  
_**we're cracking.**_

MARLEY  
(Singing.)  
_**Can't we give ourselves one more **_  
_**chance?**_

TINA  
(Singing.)  
_**Why can't we give love one more **_  
_**chance? Why can't we give love.**_

JAKE  
(Singing.)  
_**Give love.**_

MARLEY  
(Singing.)  
_**Give love.**_

KITTY  
(Singing.)  
_**Give love.**_

ARTIE  
(Singing.)  
_**Cause loves such an old fashioned **_  
_**word and love dares you to care for **_  
_**the people on the-**_

BLAINE AND ARTIE  
(Singing.)  
_**-Edge of the night and love dares **_  
_**you to change our way of**_

KITTY AND JAKE  
(Singing.)  
_**Caring about ourselves. This is our **_  
_**last chance.**_

MARLEY AND UNIQUE  
(Singing.)  
_**This is our last dance.**_

SAM AND BLAINE  
(Singing.)  
_**This is ourselves.**_

TINA AND ARTIE  
(Singing.)  
_**Under pressure.**_

BLAINE  
(Singing.)  
_**Pressure. **_

EVERYONE  
(Singing.)  
_**Under pressure.**_

(They stop singing. There is an obvious tension. MARLEY looks  
at Blaine, then back at JAKE. He starts to say something but  
she runs out in tears. She knows. And it's going to ruin  
everything. )

END OF EPISODE. 


End file.
